Sabine's secret
by pretaxfrog4
Summary: 15 years ago Kanan Jarrus passed away. Now Ezra must deal with the path he decided to take after his passing. this story was prompted by the many drawings of the OC character of Mira created by the wonderfully talented Meldy Arts. i claim no hold over any of the characters in this story
1. Chapter 1

3RD POV

"Ezra, stop. Please this isn't you" Sabine yelled as she fought Saber to Saber with the man she had once loved so long ago. "that name means nothing to me, the name will mean nothing to me as it hasn't for the past 15 years I am Darth Ares the 12th brother" He Snapped. As she fought with him she back peddled towards the location of the ship, aware of how much of a one-sided fight this was in favour of Ezra. "Ezra please" begging that he would snap out of trance, but she knew he wouldn't, he was consumed 15 years ago by the Dark Side after the ill fate of his master and farther figure Kanan Jarrus. In desperation, she pulled out he blaster and aimed at him knowing full well that it would do no damage in a blind bid to buy herself time. As she turned the corner a lone masked figure in colourful Mandalorian Armour ran to her aid.

Sabine's POV

"Mira No" I yelled as she approached I held out my hand backwards to push her away from him, "but... but his gonna…" she stuttered "no buts Mira, back to the ship…". "oh come now, aren't you going to introduce me to the young lady. Ms Wren" Ezra Sarcastically stated. Squinting my eyes, I bared my own into his, taking in the ever-present yellow that had replaced the electric blue that I had adored about him when I was younger "she's my daughter Ezra". A deafening silence followed the reveal. I was unsure of what scared me more, the fact that he now knew my secret or the fact that he made no motion to attack. I looked at his face for answers but only found a blank and emotionless gaze. "and who is the unlucky father" he chuckled as he swung the red blade down towards my head. Barely deflecting it and the following blow I tried to hold my ground but to no avail Breathlessly I tried to answer "she's…" but before I could finish I blocked his blow only to be pushed a few meters back and stumbled to the ground. As I lay on the ground he approached and by using the force he pulled the DarkSaber towards himself.

As he reactivated it holding his red inquisitor blade in his right and the Dark Saber in his left he slowly approached me as he got ready to swing down with the killing blow I closed my eyes unable to watch my own death and screamed "she's your daughter Ezra" and braced for the blackness of death. But it never came. I didn't feel the short pain in my body, or the cry of my daughter instead all I heard was the snap as the two sabers deactivated and what sounded like a mumbled "what" from Ezra.

Ezra's POV

"she's your daughter Ezra!" Sabine cried. I mumbled out a silent "what" as I tried to collect my thoughts. "you lie" I yell at her as she starts to open her eyes and stare up at me from her knew slanted position. "Ezra… I" she starts to whisper but I cut her off "you lie. You lie I-I can't have a daughter. She can't be my daughter. As if to prove to myself I glance up at the figure and point at her "she can't be my daughter!" the figure jumps and takes an awkward half step back in shock, as if she had not heard the conversation.

Slowly the figure who I assumed to be named Mira. Moved her hands to her head and started to remove her mask. Taking in her facial features I realise that she is indeed my daughter or at least the daughter of a Lothalian with similar features to me. Soaking in the latest information I start to process what I see, the girl looks to be no older than 13 years old, she has the same electric blue eyes as me or at least on her right side as her eyes are brown on her left. She also has the same dark shade of blue that although not uncommon on Lothal, it is extremely rare for people from other planets to have. Staring at the young girl in front of me I drop both the lightsabers in shock.

Sabines POV

I heard a loud thud and look down from Ezra to realise that he had dropped both weapons, glancing back up I notice that he has redirected his gaze from Mira to his hands "im-impossible" I hear him stutter as he collapses to the ground now resting on both of his knees. Still not looking away from his hands "Sabine… what have I done", I only now notice that his eyes have turned from the frighting yellow orbs to his static blue. He falls forward now on all fours staring at the ground he starts to tear up and continues to mutter a cycle of "I have a daughter" or "what have I done".

"Ezra. I" but before I could continue he cuts me off. "Sabine. I'm a monster". I truly start to take in his weak form, he is stuttering, shivering and a small puddle of tears has started to form underneath him. Rushing forward I embrace him in a deathly tight hug and feel the crock of my neck and shoulder starting to dampen as his head collapses. We stay there for what felt like an eternity before I hear the all too familiar beats of multiple feet hitting the ground as stormtroopers start to approach our position. Mira starts to shake my free shoulder whispering into my ear "mum we need to go the buckets heads are coming". Ezra moves his head up to face mine and cups my cheek, I grasp his hand longing to feel his warmth there for years. And I knew what he was say.

"Sabine, you need to leave". Just because I knew he was going to say it doesn't mean I had to accept it. I vigorously shake my head at him "no. No we can't leave. You can't leave me, not now", he moved his hand down to my chin and moved my head so he could look into my eyes. His kisses my forehead before returning to meet my gaze. "honey, I forgot how much I loved you, how much I missed your presence every moment we were separated, I was consumed by the darkness inside of me, my hatred and need for revenge dismayed me from how much you meant to me, please leave, live for me, live to protect our beautiful little girl, teach her right from wrong, I will make it back to you. I promise. But can you do that for me until that time?" I stare at him in awe "y-yes I can, I will do it, for you… I- I love you", he stares at me one last time. "good" he reaches up and kisses my forehead again before he presses my forehead against my own, we stay there for a few moments until Mira pulls on my shoulders and forces me to get up and run. As I flee I take one last glance back and he is facing away from us but has his head cocked towards us "I love you. may the force be with you" he yells after us. As we reach the blast doors as they start to close my last image of him is with his back towards us and him ripping his lightsaber from his left hip into his right hand and the blade activating at a downwards slope as the stormtroopers fill up the hallway and begin to fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, but this was originally intended to be a one shot, but due to popular demand the show must go on!

"get to an escape pod" I kept on repeating it until I finally made it, 9 thousand stormtroopers lay dead at my hands, I'm a disappointment. I failed not only the Jedi order by Kanan, my master, my father and my mentor. So, wrapped up in self-pity and guilt over the incident I had fallen to the dark side.

Entering the escape pod, I start losing consciousness, I was a good fighter but 9,000 stormtroopers no matter how bad their aim would be a challenge to anyone. As my eyes close and my body slumps down the wall and onto the ground I find myself questioning myself, _Do I really deserve redemption? Do I deserve Sabine in my life?_ As my world turns to darkness and all consciousness is lost I breath out a final and silent "no"

Betrayal. That's all I felt. Betrayal. They gunned us down the moment we were no longer needed, no longer of use to the Rebellion. They tried to cover it up, called it a Sidious act and used our 'death' as a martyr. Used it to propel the ambitions of the rebellion forward, but I didn't die. But he did. They turned on us in cold blood and gunned us down, the ruthlessness of the attack shocked me more than I care to admit, they lifted their blasters and fired upon us, gunned us down. Even after our bodies lay fallen on the ground they continue to shoot our lifeless bodies. But what I and they did not expect was me waking up the next day, next to the cold and pale corpse of my master. Eyes covered by his mask but if you were to remove it you would see the shock, anger, confusion and sadness in his eyes, the look of hurt and betrayal.

Waking up at that point was the most painful thing I had ever experienced, partly because of the physical state I was in, but because of the memories that flooded me. I mourned his death for hours, held his body close before giving into the pain and waking up an unknown amount of time later. I lit his body and sent him off to be one with the force, to see his master, to be at peace. Watching the flame flicker as it consumed his body I realised that justice was not enough for the ones that had killed him. I needed revenge. Needed… their deaths. I swore I could hear Kanan voice his disapproval but it vanished when I yelled aloud to the smouldering pile of charcoal "I am no Jedi".

For days, I tried to find a way off the barren planet the Rebellion had left me to die and rot on. Walking endlessly through the forests of Alderaan. All the while my anger and hate grew, the dark side called to me. Told me to kill them, told me they deserve it. And they do _they deserve to die for what they did to me._ I eventually found, Aldera. The capital city, it was the first bit of civilisation I had seen in weeks. Although I was only 2 days drive from the city finding it on foot hopelessly lost was difficult to say the least.

Upon entering I found the space port and found a small freighter, I boarded and took sat it the pilots seat, activating the ship I ascended into the atmosphere, only to be disturbed by a man with a gun approaching me from behind "who the fuck are you and what are you doing flying my ship" my eyes changed from the calm blue to the bright yellow and red of the sith "a dead man can't own a ship" I tell him as I lift him into the air and choke the life out of him. Tossing the corpse aside I plug in the coordinates of Lothal and watch as the darkness of space changes into the streaks of white and blue.

My fall to the dark side was swift, although when I was alone for the first 3 months I tried to follow true to the Jedi teachings of helping the weaker, I was eventually captured by the empire. Vader had sent me to Mustafa, to be tortured and eventually executed but his plans changed when he felt the Dark side eradiate off me, he gave me the option of joining him and become his apprentice, or die a slow and painful death. The choice was obvious, I wanted vengeance against the rebellion for what they did.

At first training was mainly pain. Pain lead to anger and anger lead to the dark side, the more pain I was in the more I hated my new master and the more powerful I became. Eventually I was consumed, I no longer cared for the Jedi order, no longer cared for the life of innocents, I cared for death and destruction and that's who I became. I became the god of war. I became sith master Ares. The bringer of death to my many foes.

The Ghost crew is dead to me.

The rebellion is dead to me.

The empire is a tool to be harnessed to destroy my enemy.

Peace is a lie.

There is only passion.

Through passion I gain strength.

Through strength I gain power.

Through power I gain victory.

Through victory my chains are broken.

The force shall set me free.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark abyss consumes me. The alarms become distant and die, and the flashing red lights and metal of the escape pod become a blur and slush as I blink my eyes awake.

I blink again but there is a face above mine, the colourful hair blocking out the rest of my view, their facial expression blurred beyond hope of recognition. I see their mouth moving but all I hear is a distorted blurb of unintelligible sounds.

I blink again and my surroundings have changed I'm in a dull grey room and although everything is still fuzzy I can make out the sight of medical equipment and the distant quite sound of a beep. whether I'm safe or not is no longer a concern, I close my eyes and succumb to the darkness.

Sabine's POV

"do you think he will wake?" came a quiet voice of Mira "I don't know sweetie" I give her the best smile I could muster but even then, it probably looked half-hearted and fake at best. "who is he" I would of thought that it was obvious who he was but apparently not "his… He is your father Mira "what!" she squeals in disgust and hatred "that monster can't be my father! You said he was a good. A great and loving man!" again yelling "you said he was dead! So please mum how that disgusting mon" but I cut her off before she can finish "He is not a monster!" I scream at her, causing her to step back and cower slightly in fear. "he was a good man… driven to do awful things" she looks over at me before she straightens her back and rolls her eyes "really, so your saying that m. that it's not his fault he killed so many rebels" she sounded angry, I could understand why but this was not the time, not when I was so. So helpless, so weak, so fragile "yes honey. It's the Rebellions fault he did those… things" she laughs at my statement "oh of course it's their fault" she may be my daughter but she has no right to laugh at what she does not understand "Yes Mira! It's their fault. If they hadn't betrayed him, hadn't killed master, his father, my father he wouldn't be the same fucking man he is today!" I scream at her, she doesn't cower away but she does drop her head and tears form in her eyes as she stares at my feat "I'm sorry mum" she mumbles "it's not your fault… you didn't understand"

We both sit down on the couch but stay separated. Both staring at the ground in front of us and letting the deafening silence take over. I hated it, I wanted it to end but I knew that it would only lead to talking about her father and that, that I was not prepared for.

"what happened" it was a simple question that had a hard answer, "he was betrayed" it was obvious and I had already stated it but I had to reassure her it wasn't his fault "how" she presses on "I. I don't know why, what made them do it or who but they decided that your father and his master where a threat to the rebellion. So, they…" my bottom lip starts to waver and tears swell in my eyes ready to burst their banks. "they took him to Alderaan… took them to the middle of the forest, told them that they had found a secret imperial factory that they needed to steal from. You know standard mission" I stutter, trying to prolong the inevitable "mum…" Mira stated walking beside me and clutching my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze "there was no base… instead when they were far enough away, they turned their weapons on them and gunned them down in a cold-blooded execution... I found out three days later that I was pregnant with you" a take a deep, ragged breath in and try to push down the emotions that were swealing "I. I that's all I know. I'm sorry…" she gives me another reassuring squeeze before I fall apart and cry into my hands

Mira's POV

This entire time I knew my father, I knew him as a monster that served the empire, that killed my friends and I blamed him for so many deaths. But it wasn't even his fault, he was forced into his position, forced into becoming that beast, that murder and it was all the Rebellions fault! I grew up without a father, a single mother who refused to go into a relationship because her love for my father, a broken family all because of the Rebellion that I was proud to serve with, with those I called my friends and some even my family. I was sick, sick at the fact that they could do something so terrible, to throw out my father like he was a tool that was no longer needed. They don't deserve me, don't deserve my mother, don't deserve my family and they don't deserve to be able to have Luke. Because they will eventually do the same thing they did to my father, they will toss him aside like a broken tool. A relic from another age, we can't go back. I can't face those that broke my family, did so many terrible deeds in the name of "freedom". But what about Luke, my on and off again Master, I. we need to warn him, tell him of what will become of him. He always told me that everything happens for a reason. Finding my father was to save him. To save the man I thought of like a father when my real one was 'dead'.


	4. Chapter 4

The dull bland whiteness of the room was disturbing to say the least. Not the dull grey of the imperials or the equipment of the rebellion. I was in someone's personal ship, direfully under equipped for anything major.

Looking down I see the results of my fight and escape, I'm littered in bandages and bacta pads ranging in sizes covering parts of my legs arms and chest. I'm certainly not with the empire… they wouldn't have given me this treatment; the rebellion would have killed me like they tried to do before.

"ah fuck" I gasp as I sit up "… clearly still healing" I mumble out to myself. Getting up I start to wobble on my feet and I'm forced to grab the walls to keep myself up right. I stumble to the door and it automatically opens for me, it's not like anything I've seen before, the walls were lit up with some paintings here and there, some happy and colourful and others dark and gloomy. As I press on I move towards a door where I hear the occasional mutter of words between two people. I take a deep breath and move through the door, it opens and I'm forced to lean on the frame to prevent myself from falling. "Ezra" a shocked voice gasped, I look over to the source and see the colourful armour of one. Sabine wren. She's changed. Her armour is now a soft orange with different marking that match her vibrant and multicoloured orange hair, there is two distinct tones of orange with the darker of the two at the tips. "you shouldn't be up, your still injured" she walks over to me "you need to let me go" I say shocking her and making her stand still "what" she questions me "Sabine I need to go" I press on "no" she says simply "you. You can't. not now" "Sabine…" she gives me a pleading death stare "Ezra this isn't debatable". I look over at her, I mean my daughter for help she just shrugs and looks away "Sabine…" I exhale "it's not safe, I don't want put either of you at risk" "you won't", "I will Sabine, the Empire is after me now and… they hate me" I sigh that last part and look down. I was surprised when my Daughter spoke instead of Sabine "Dad…" you could tell it was forced "you can't go. And even if we let you, you have nowhere to go" … "fine" I forfeit. Immediately Sabine brightens and walks off with a smile. I look over at my daughter and she looks back "well…" she sighs uncomfortably but steadier than before I walk over to her. "we haven't formally met before, I'm Ezra. Your father… I guess" "what's that supposed to mean "I guess". I look down at my feet "well after everything I've done and not being for you when you needed me. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want me around or to be your father" I admit. She shrugs and replies "we'll see, I'm Mira. Your daughter… I guess" she said it with a slight smile making me laugh "oh your definitely my daughter" I say with a small laugh. She continues her smile but it drops quickly "I ah. Mum told me what the… rebellion did to you. I'm sorry and I don't blame you for leaving" oh, I didn't think it was the type of thing Sabine would tell her "I. ah... thanks?" I say in a questioning tone "who trained you?" I ask, "trained me with what?" "the force" she thinks for a second deciding if she should tell or not "Luke…" she mumbles out "Skywalker?" I question "yes" again mumbling "we'll more of my on and off teacher, his not that good and only knows a bit" "I could. teach you?" I state looking at her face for a reaction, it brightens up and a massive grin appears before it drops and she tries to look calm "yes" she squeals "I mean yeah sure" I laugh at her reaction I walk over to her and loop my arm around her shoulders so she can help me walk "what do you know?" "not much she mutters" I laugh and we walk to a quietimmediately place to train

It's been 4 weeks since I woke up. I've fully healed and training has been going well, I've advanced Mira's force abilities and she has gone a long way in such a brief time in the ways of the saber. The training has not only helped out in bettering her force abilities but also had the additional benefit of closing our relationship, she calls me dad more often and it isn't forced or strained when she says it. I'm happy. Mira's Happy. Sabine's Happy, after 15 years of waiting we are finally a family, Mira finally has her father and Sabine her husband. Life was getting better and according to my daughter Sabine was happier than she had ever seen, I'm not surprised. Not after losing the father of your daughter and raising a child on your own tends to do that. But the rebellion just had to ruin it, just like they did many years ago, they had called them back to base but they didn't know I was alive or with them. They don't want to go back, but they want to save Luke before they do the same thing they did to me and discard their old tool.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys if your reading this today is a double chapter upload, this chapter won't make sense if you haven't read the one prior to this.**

As the hours counted down till we arrived at base we started our plan on how we act, the plan is that I would leave my mask off but I would have my sith robes on, they were a delicate white with gold veins streaked across the fabric. We would head straight for the meeting room (we contacted Luke but he said he would be in a meeting at the time of arrival) grab him and leave, key points are that we. Well I can't kill Mon Mothma and I have not to kill anyone… shouldn't be too hard, right?

Wrong!

The ship landed and the ramp came down Mira and Sabine walked side by side and lead the way as I followed a few steps behind. I hadn't been here before but I could feel Luke and I could feel the path to him, it was like a shining beckon in the darkness. Nobody knew who I was but the fact that there was another man with lightsabers on the ship shocked those who glanced over at us, it felt like everyone and to be honest it probably was, it's hard to ignore someone in bright white robes and gold streaks with lightsabers. As we made our way through the corridors of the base we continue to receive odd and confused looks.

We turned the final corner and approached the long straight hallway towards the meeting room, there are two guards protecting the door "I'm sorry Ma'am" one of the guards say directing their sentence to Sabine "you will let me in. I need to talk to commander Skywalker" I state at him in a calm yet loud and commanding voice "I can't do that, the meetings classified", screw it "that's your problem then" I tell the men, before they could raise their blasters I use the force and pick them up without raising my arm and flick them to my left into the wall, as I approached closer and knowing the door will be locked I reach out through the force while lifting the my hand and tear the door off of its hinges, crush it into a small ball and discard it next to the troopers. I storm in and I'm greeted by a roomful of rebels, all holding a blaster aimed directly at me.

I see a bright blue light emanating from a man, he holds a lightsaber. I turn to him "are you Luke skywalker" I yell causing everyone to flinch, before he could speak Mon Mothma answers "and who the hell are you". "silence you" I say glaring down at her, Luke steps forwards to greet me but keeps his blade up "I am him, who sent you and what do you want", "I want to rescue you" … nobody says anything and uncomfortable silence takes over "from who?" Luke says breaking the quietness of the room "the rebellion" I state simply I hear one of the generals laugh at my statement "the rebellion isn't going to hurt their hero, especially a Jedi" he laughs off, from underneath my hood I smirk before it drops into a face of disgust "that's not what happened to the last Jedi you had" I say quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear as I lift my hood and show my face to the room.

A round of gasps are heard from around the room and those who recognised me take a step back in fear causing me to smirk, I glance over on Mothma and she has her hand to her mouth and her skin is as pale as a ghost "miss me" I half chuckle at her, looking back at Luke I see the confusion on his face "and who are you" my face shrivels up into a face of disgust once more "I to use to be a part of the rebellion… that was until they executed me and my master in cold blood, murdered us for no reason" I yell at him "they forced me from the love of my life and made my daughter grow up without her father", Luke takes a couple of seconds to decipher what I had said to him "that can't be true, that's not what" "not true" I laugh cutting him off "why don't you ask Mothma here what happened to Jedi Knight Jarrus and Bridger" I spit at her, this causes Luke to look at her to argue against me but she says nothing "Luke… I don't know you, you don't know me. But you know my daughter, you've been training here and she wants to save you" "Mira…" he whispers "yes, my beautiful Mira. Come with us we are only trying to do what's best for you" he looks at me and disengages his saber and attaches it to his belt "I. I don't know if I can". Taking off her helmet and letting everyone see her face, Mira speaks for the first time "please Luke, I only want to help you… like you helped me" he lifts his hands and looks at them trying to decide what to do "I have friends" he says barely audible to anyone. However, before I could speak. Again. Someone barges through the crowd and stands up to Luke, she's small and looks similar to Leia when I last saw her. "Luke, you have to go. What they did to Ezra was true, you need to save the galaxy but not with us" she states boldly. Holy shit Leia is on my side, maybe she wasn't with the ones who betrayed me. Her statement causes a round of angered yells about how she was betraying the Rebellion. I walk up to Luke and put my hand on his shoulder, "Luke you need to decide"

 **Hey guys, do you want Leia and/or the ghost crew to join Ezra or would you rather just have Ezra, Sabine, Mira and Luke**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

 **This is only a short. To get the plot away from the rebellion, it will continue to it's usual length in the next chapter. Lastly I'm not sure how often I will be publishing in this Book, as I have my graduation exams approaching soon and I'm running out of idea's. there will be some more flashbacks but that's about it for now.**

 **Regards,**

 **Pretaxfrog4**

Suddenly I feel cold steel press up against the back of my head. "Don't move asshole" he whispers into my ear. Then all hell breaks out, it seemed as if every person in the room pulled out a blaster and trained it on somebody.

Sabine and Mira had their blasters aimed at the guy with the blaster against the back of my head

Some Generals had their blasters aimed at Sabine and Mira

Leia had hers at the generals

Mon Mothma at me

Hera at Mon Mothma

Doodona at Leia

Rex on Doodona

Some admiral on rex

And Zeb at the Admiral

It was crazy, the slightest move and all hell would break loose

Finally, after a tense few moments Akbar raises his hands, his the only one bar Luke and myself without a blaster out and trained on someone "Everyone please, lower your blasters" he yells but no one moves again he yells "Blasters down" but again no one responds.

Suddenly as if everyone knew those who I guess aligned with me started to move towards the door, as they moved their blasters rotated to keep aim at their targets, as we back peddled through the hallways I look around and pay attention to who is with us. The remainder of the Ghost crew including Rex, Leia and Luke.

We reached the hangar and spilt up into a circle and we are suddenly surrounded by rebels, most with guns trained on us. Suddenly Mon Mothma catches up and rushes to Leia "Princess you can't do this" she yells at her

"Oh, we can and we will" Leia shouts back

Immediately Mon Mothma raises her holstered blaster and raises it at Leia head "I cannot allow that"

Angered I push forward past the crew and make a stand in front of Leia, as I approach I use the force and rip the pistol out of her hand and crush it in my own. I ditch the rubbish to the side and lift my hand up

"what are you doing Bridger" she says while glaring at me

Instead I focus on the force and use force dominate to take control of her mind "you will let us go" I state to her face

"I will let you go" she says emotionless and immediately as a group we back up into the Ghost and Starbird. As we arrive we split up into two groups, the Ghost Crew in their ship and Luke and Leia with us in the Starbird. Carefully we make our way up the ramp, Sabine runs to the pilot's seat while the rest of us keep our blasters trained on the rebels until the door closes and we make our way to space, the familiar hum of the ship as it jumps to hyperspace calms us as we know that we escaped.

"who are you. Like really" stated the voice of Luke Skywalker

"that I've already told you" I say not getting up to greet him or even open my eyes and acknowledge his presence, rather I stay put in my crossed leg position in Meditation.

"No, you told me your name but not about you, the Rebellion never said anything about other Jedi" I look at him and I can tell his being honest, not only was it his face but his force signature as well, it was a like a beacon of light in the darkness. He was a man of honesty.

"That's because their all dead… the Rebellion killed them off"

Although I couldn't see him I could tell he was confused, he was yet to learn of how to hide one's force presence "how did the rebellion kill them all if you're here?" he questions

"that's because they killed me… the Jedi part of me that is, I'm no longer a Jedi… I've fallen too far from the light to be one"

Apparently his inquisitive and doesn't know when to stop "How? How did it happen. What did they do?" he questions

"I don't want to talk about it". Before he could reply I get up and head to the common room.

As I arrive I see the room is filled by the friends who I had once cared for so long ago. Now… now I don't know, are they the ones who betrayed me? Were they in on it? My train of thought is interrupted as Hera crashes into me and pulls me into a deep embrace. It takes a few moments to get over the shock and wrap my arms around her in return, after a few minutes she pulls away and lets the other greet me.

Leia was last to say hello and she filled in the questions that had been chewing away at me for so many years "We Didn't know… if we did we would have helped you. Both of you to escape and we would've left with you", it was a relief to hear that at least my family hadn't so quickly turned their backs on me, but I'm still distraught that my friends did, it has left to many trust issues. It leads to my fall to the dark side, and stray from Kanan's Teachings. He would be ashamed of me, just like I'm ashamed of myself.


End file.
